


Tell-Tale of Eye

by irishcelt



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, Tell-Tale of Heart
Genre: Edgar Allen Poe, Horror, Other, Suspense, Tell-Tale of Heart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcelt/pseuds/irishcelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to take the Tell-Tale of Heart and write it from the P.O.V of the old man. Sorry if it's bad. Enjoy otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell-Tale of Eye

If people were to look at me they would call me wasting away. I was a man of age who was wasting away. Despite my paraplegic state I was still capable of taking care of myself to an extent, but I had lost my ability to walk a long time ago. The only person I could rely on was my caretaker. He was the only family I had. He was always so patient with me and unnaturally curious to a withering old thing like I.  
I did not find it strange that over the past several days he had been superfluously kind to me. It was of no shock to me that he had taken greater care of me than he had within these past years. There was one thing strange about him though, if not somewhat aloof. He seemingly grew very nervous when it came to him looking me in the eye. Every time he did he seemed to have this subtle look of disgust upon his face. It was as if I had an open wound or something to that extent. I was perfectly aware of my dead eye, but that cannot be the thing that he is disgusted with. Though, to this thought, I do sometimes conceive objectional thoughts of the possibility.  
Though some strange experiences have been going on as well. I have been hearing strange noises outside my bedroom door. A foreboding entity just lurking in the darkness. Its breath was deep and steady. It was like it was trying to sneak around outside my door. I was beginning to wonder if my house was haunted. Its blood curling breath was so dreadfully close I could almost feel it’s cold, merciless, decomposed breath on the back of my frozen neck. Even though I did not appear to be, I was dreadfully scared.  
I had not told my caretaker about these events. He never cared for stories of ghosts and goblins. He dismissed such thoughts as pure fantasy. I was paranoid , truly paranoid. I was even imagining that such preconceived thoughts maybe the premonition of Death lurking at my bedside. Just waiting as the time of my utmost undoing would soon come to pass. How I dreaded such a day, but I had a feeling that that time was soon coming.  
One particular night was more foreboding than the rest. A chill fell over my room as if winter had already come. The wind outside was practically moaning. It was a dreadful moan filled with sorrow and woe. Darkness fell upon my room with special precaution. It was as if it wanted to conceal something I have yet to see. I became even more horrified with the sound of nails screeched against my bedroom window. I had then reasoned it was the tree outside. That tree lacked leaves so it’s shadow had always been one to terrify me. It had claws, dreadful claws. It felt like they would lunge at me and drag me off into the night one day.  
I had tried to go to sleep when suddenly I had heard a noise. It was like a steady creak of floor. I had awoken myself abruptly with a jolt. My heart had leapt out of my chest hearing this. I knew that some entity was lurking outside my door, and now that time had finally come for it to show itself. My breath was palpitating. I had tried to calm myself to no avail. I saw a light outside my door. What was this beam of light doing there. The only one in my house was my caretaker. There was no way he could be after my life. He was my most trusted friend, the only family I had. He would never dare lay a hand on me. Such a notion was inconceivable.  
The suspense was starting to get to me. I felt my heart gradually pump faster and faster. I was starting to hear it inside my head. My blood pressure had risen to such a great height I could burst. I felt beads of sweat fall down the frozen hairs on the back of my neck. I had beaconed the dark entity that sought after me to come. It continued to stand there just taunting me. Why must it taunt me? When will this end? I just want to rest in peace. Please, whatever you are, come out and let me rest in peace. I was almost in tears at these thoughts of mine. I could not conceive them into words. My lips were trembling and dry from the fact I was breathing so hard. I felt every part of me run cold with fear. I was shivering, I was actually shivering. Someone please stop this madness. I want this to end please. Let me be and let me die in peace.  
I heard a loud banging of my door. It had flung open with such force I would not be surprised if there was a hole in the wall. No source of light was in the room so I could not see the face of my intruder. A scream had ensued from the intruder as they onto one side of my bed. I felt myself falling under the weight of my own mattress. I tried to pick it up, but I could not walk. How would I run? My assailant would surely catch me. I was a goner no matter what I did. I was sure at that point this was meant to be my end. The weight of the mattress began to suffocate me. I felt my heart getting slower and slower. So slow I could barely feel it anymore. I had struggled to breath, but this relief was not wasted on me. Suddenly I felt my heart go to a stop. Darkness had swallowed me whole as I felt my last second of life slip away. I just wish I told my caretaker what I had left him in my will. My home and my money was meant to be his prize. I just wish he knew how grateful I was to him all these years. I hope he doesn’t feel any guilt for not being able to protect him. Goodbye my dearest friend and the only one I can call family. I hope you will remember me in your thoughts.


End file.
